Dream?
by Byakugan89
Summary: Harry's back at Hogwarts, and his meeting with the Inutachi was only a dream. Or was it? Sequeal to Interesting Strangers.
1. Chapter 1

(Harry's POV)

"Harry, Harry Wake up!" I hear from what seems like a long distance away. As I come to my senses, I realize that I am not standing up, like I should be after apparitating. Instead, I am lying on my back, on something soft. I open my eyes, to see Ron and Hermione staring down at me. I look around to find myself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Oh good you're awake. You had us worried there mate." Ron told me.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"Blimey Harry, I'd think I'd remember falling off my broomstick. We were practicing when you suddenly lost control of your broom and fell. if it weren't for Professor Dumbledore, you'd have some broken bones when you hit the ground." Ron replied.

"What about Kagome? And Inuyasha?" I asked. They looked at me rather oddly, like I had grown a second head.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Kagome is a powerful priestess, and Inuyasha is a half-demon. They work together, along with a lecherous monk, a strong demo slayer, a fox demon child, and a two-tailed fire cat. They are fighting an evil spider half-demon, named Naraku. he fell in love with Kagomes previous incarnation, a priestess named Kikyou. He made her think Inuyasha had betrayed her, and she pinned him to a tree, just before she died. And all because of a powerful jewel, they cal the Shikon Jewel." I told them.

"I think you were just dreaming about meeting these people. A strange dream if you ask me." Ron stated.

"You believe me, don't you Hermione?" I asked, as I sat up and looked over at her.

"I don't know. From everything I've read, there aren't and fox demons, or half-demons in the wizarding world. I don't think you met these people, that you have dreamt them." she replied.

"I think, perhaps, that Mr. Potter needs more some rest." Came an older voice from behind them. I saw Professor Dumbledore standing a few feet behind my friends. They nodded and left the room.

"Do you believe me professor?" I asked. He smiled kindly at me.

"In dreams, we can go wherever we desire, and meet a lot of interesting people from around the world, or even across time itself. Sweet dreams Harry." He replied, before he too, left the room.

A couple of hours passed, and I remained in the infirmary, simply because everyone thought I had hit my head or something. My mind kept going back to my encounter with that strange group I was so sure I met.

Then Ginny came in. She smiled at me as she walked over to the bed I was in.

"Hermione told me about your dream, Harry. I think you might have really experienced it."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was interested in Japanese history when I was a younger. I looked up what you told Hermione and Ron and I found something." She replied, I listened, suddenly interested.

"You said the half-demons name was Inuyasha, right?" She asked. I nodded, and she continued. "It says that he lived 500 years ago in Warring Japan. He and a strange group he traveled with was fighting this half-demon named Naraku. Naraku was evil, and wanted the Sacred Jewel to grant them more power so he could rule the world.

"In the group was Inuyasha, a time-traveling miko named Kagome, a cursed monk named Miroku, a young fox demon named Shippo, and demon slayer named Sango, and her two tailed companion, a fiery cat demon named Kirara. Does this sound like the group you met?"

"Yeah. Kagome told me that the mess started 50 years before that, when a thief named Unigumo fell in love with her former incarnation, a miko named Kikyou, but Kikyou fell in love with Inuyasha. So Unigumo combined his soul with a bunch of low-level demons. Then made Kikyou think Inuyasha betrayed her." I told her.

"She pinned him to a tree, and he was later awoken by Kagome, the jewel was shattered, and they started on their journey to collect the shards and eventually ran in to each of their friends. First was Shippo, an orphan whose parents were killed by these 2 demons called the THunder Brothers. Inuyasha killed them, and Shippo came and was taken in by Kagome.

"Then Miroku arrived. He tried to suck up Inuyasha in his Wind tunnel, which is like a black hole in his hand. Kagome stopped him, and he began traveling with them. He was the one to tell Inuyasha and Kagome about Naraku.

"Next came Sango and Kirara, whose family and village was destroyed. She spoke to Naraku and he told her that Inuyasha killed them. So she went out to kill him as well. She later found out that it was Naraku who was controlling her younger brother and made him kill everyone." She told me.

I was surprised that she knew all of this. I was glad someone believed me. Then my thoughts went on to what Ginny said earlier, about how the Inuyasha traveled with his friends 500 years ago. And Professor Dumbledore said about being able to meet interesting people from around the world, or even across time.

Was that what happened? MY dream sent me to Japan, 500 years ago to meet this group? Was it really a dream? Or did I really go back in time, in another country?

Dream or not, It was nice to meet these interesting strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Stop SOPA 2014. Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics (including fanfiction. Net), fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA. 


End file.
